


A Gift From The Goddess

by redbrunja



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: Diana has friends in high places.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	A Gift From The Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> The imminent arrival of WW1984 has prompted me to polish off some ficlets that were lingering in long-hand form. (As an aside: if I have to watch Diana lose Steve *two movies in a row* I will riot.)

Diana returned to her apartment alone. 

She automatically locked the door and went straight to her bathroom, stripping as she walks. The hot water of her shower was a pale imitation of the healing hot springs of Themyscira.

If she could return, would those waters heal her heart? Could they? She had left Themyscira ignorant of the evils of men but it was the unexpected heartbreak of her own that she wished most for her mother's counsel on. Steve had sacrificed himself to save the world and over half a century later she she had sacrificed Steve to save the world, and tonight, it seemed like her heart would never heal. Could it, in a hundred years, a thousand?

Diana climbed into her bed still damp and slipped almost immediately into a dream.

She was back home, in Themyscira, the sun on her face, the stones warm below her. She sat looking out onto the bright cerulean sea. 

Athena was brushing her hair. She began to plait it, a narrow braid down the side of Diana's face, that kept most of her her hair loose.

"This isn't the type of gift I usually bestow," Athena said, her voice soft yet ringing down to Diana's bones. "But my sister convinced me that you deserved a blessing of a different nature."

Diana tilted her head to look up at Athena.

"It is an age of heroes, Diana," the goddess said. "And the tasks before you will require you whole heart."

Diana woke.

Nothing seemed amiss. She sat up, the braid in her hair brushing against the side of her face. 

There was a creak of floorboards, and a beloved voice said, "Diana?"

She leapt from the bed, grabbing a sword, and threw herself across the room, slamming the figure up against the wall, edge of her sword at his throat.

"Diana?" Steve said again. It was him, it was him again. He was wearing the same clothes he'd died in, back in 1919, and she could smell the scent of fuel and fire that clung to his bomber jacket.

"How are you here?" she demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said wryly. He lifted one hand and touched her face, so exquisitely gently, she would almost believe he had been longing for her for as many years as she had him.

"Did the goddess Athena bring you to me?" Diana asked.

"...okay, you might believe me."

Diana stabbed her sword into the wall to free her hands and dragged Steve into a kiss. 

She pulled him over to the bed. Steve's hands roved over her, down her arms, the curve of her waist, the line of her flank. Steve shrugged off his jacket and Diana broke their kiss to help him wrestle his undercoat and shirt off.

She kissed the line of his jaw, nipped at where the pulse thudded in his throat. Steve moaned. He fumbled one handed with his belt and pulled his zipper down.

Diana sank down, sighing at the press of him, Steve gripping her hips tightly. 

"This time," she said sternly. "You must stay with me."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve breathed.


End file.
